


Let Flowers Bloom

by selfanfics



Series: The Floral Series [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfanfics/pseuds/selfanfics
Summary: You made flowers bloom in my lungs, and although they're beautiful, I cannot breathe.All he wanted was to love and be loved. He never wanted to cough up petals. He never wanted flowers to grow in his lungs. He never thought that love will be the one that kills him.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Series: The Floral Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a part of a series (hanahaki with a little twist)
> 
> you can check @selfanfics if you're interested with my other works :)

_Flowers bloom on one's skin as their feelings for someone grow. The flowers that bloom are most likely to represent the loved one or if not, it's something significant to them. It starts from their wrist to their arms and once they fall deeply in love, it blooms on one's chest close to the heart._

_But as soon as they feel like their feelings are unrequited, or believe that one cannot love them in return, it will slowly suffocate them. It will grow and blossom inside them, its roots will spread on one's lungs making it difficult for one to breathe, until the flowers and its branches grow big enough to stop them from breathing._

* * *

Flowers have always been pleasant to Myungjun’s eyes. There’s not a day where he won’t talk about flowers. How it blooms aesthetically and how elegant they seem under the rays of the sun that passes through their window. Unlike other people who doesn’t have any idea what flowers do they represent, anyone can tell that Myungjun is represented by a Sunflower. Sunflowers are known for being a “happy” flower; they are bright, warm and cheery. Something anyone can see in Myungjun in a glimpse.

“I must have flowers. Always and always and always!” he chuckles as he hugged and sniffed the freshly delivered tulips in his apartment. “Look at how pretty they are!”

“Myungjun, that’s the third delivery today and it’s just 1 pm, how many more deliveries are you expecting?” a rather exhausted man on the couch slurred while scanning the TV channels.

“This is the last one today, and don’t worry, I don’t have deliveries tomorrow” Myungjun sheepishly smiled earning the man on the couch a sigh of relief “I don’t have any deliveries tomorrow, but the on Wednesday we get orchids, dandelions and cacti” the smaller cheered

“Damn it Myungjun, our apartment is full of flowers and plants already! Do you plan on making our place a big giant terrarium?!” the man said in disbelief

“Jinnie, I don’t plan on making a terrarium. I plan on making a forest so I won’t see you” Myungjun rolled his eyes and laughed as he went to the balcony to check his plants.

This usual conversation resides on these boys’ apartment. Ever since they started living in one place, Jinwoo had to endure the days where flower deliveries just surge in their place. It was fun at first, seeing them grow in pots that Myungjun arranged, it was a pleasant sight, but after a year or two, Jinwoo found this hobby of Myungjun troublesome.

“Why don’t you open a flower shop?” Jinwoo blurted out as he made his way to the balcony and watched Myungjun plant the tulips in his pots. Myungjun wiped the trickling sweat on his forehead and looked up to him with a questioning look “I mean, you obviously love flowers, why not try opening one? You’d enjoy being with them, deliver as much as you like and as a bonus, you’ll earn money.”

Myungjun hummed approvingly. “Besides!” Jinwoo followed up “I’m sure you don’t want me sneaking around trying to remove some plants just to make room, right? and If I’m going to be honest, our place smells like a funeral.”

Myungjun couldn’t help but gasp, he held the pot close to him and sneered at Jinwoo “Ohmygosh Jinnie you’re so mean! The flowers will hear your bad words, oh tulips don’t listen to that man. He doesn’t appreciate beauties like you.”

Jinwoo rolled his eyes and snorted “Seriously, think about it, okay? Tell me if you’re decided, I’ll help you look for a nice place for your shop”

Myungjun stuck out his tongue and laughed. He finished potting the last tulip and stood up to stretch.

_“A flower shop, huh?”_

-

Selling flowers never crossed Myungjun’s mind, let alone open his own flower shop but having thought of it, Jinwoo may be right. “I do love flowers, and I’d be the happiest flower shop owner if given a chance. I might not go out of that place tho” he chuckles to himself as he scrolls through his phone for flower shop names.

“so!” a man shook his shoulder making Myungjun yelp in surprise

“JINNIE! DON’T DO THAT!” Myungjun whined with a hand clutched on his chest making Jinwoo laugh his heart out

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he bites his lip to prevent himself from laughing “decided already?”

“uhh.. I guess.. I want to, but what if, you know..” Myungjun sat properly and inhaled deeply “what if the shop doesn’t click, I mean, you’ll help me start it because I love flowers but what if it goes down the drain, your money might go to waste—“

Jinwoo rolled his eyes and stared blankly at Myungjun “Do you want to open a shop or not?”

“I do—“

“Then it’s settled.” Jinwoo stood up and shuffled the worried man’s hair “I already found a place, it’s not big but it’s not too small either, let’s check it in a while. Don’t be such a worry wart. It’s not your job but mine.”

Myungjun giggled and nodded. He went back in searching names for his soon to be opened flower shop. “Jinnie! What do you think? Happy Petals or Sunshine Blooms?” he screamed from the couch for Jinwoo to hear.

“Whatever makes your heart happy, kiddo.” Jinwoo screamed back from the bathroom

“ _Whatever makes your heart happy, kiddo_.” Myungjun mocked “I’m asking because both of them make my heart happy” he stood up and went to his room to fix himself.

_”I’m getting a flower shop!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter skksksks

_“The beauty of flowers is forever captured in the way floral designers make them a part of our life’s memories” – Idalina Bertone_

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Jinwoo asked in anticipation

Jinwoo and Myungjun are currently checking the place that's going to be the elder’s flower shop. They were standing in the middle of the spacious room. Myungjun was smiling from ear to ear as he scanned the place. The walls were painted cream with a little dark spots, the glass windows that aren't clear enough because of the dust and marks, the wooden parquet flooring with some of it missing at the corner of the room, probably because the place wasn't attended to for a long time but nevertheless Myungjun liked the comfort the place exudes.

"Nothing a little renovation can’t fix" he chimed and grinned while looking at the ceiling and then to his friend "Jinwoo, I really am thankful for this."

Jinwoo smiled back and gave him a tap on his shoulder "for the renovation, just tell me how much you would need."

"Damn, I'm so lucky to have a friend that's a son of a CEO and will soon be the CEO." He chuckled

"What are you going to do now?" Jinwoo said as they made their way out of the place

"Well once we get home, I'll look for the materials I'd like for the flower shop's interior and—" Myungjun answered prolonging the ‘a’ "other necessities like the flower racks, pots, soil. Oh my goodness Jinnie, I'm really excited!"

Jinwoo just let out a laugh and shook his head. He’d do anything to make his bestfriend happy.

When they reached their apartment, Myungjun hurriedly went to his flowers and greeted them. "Hi, loves! Jinnie found a new home for you! I'll make the place beautiful just like you guys are!"

Jinwoo watched him do his thing and when he walked back to the living room, he asked "Why do you talk to them? I mean we've been together in this place for two years already and I always see you talk to your flowers especially in the morning, why do you do that?"

"Talking to them helps them grow." Myungjun beamed and went in his room followed by the door shutting behind him.

-

“Jinnie, thanks for helping me ou—“

“That’s enough thanks for this week Myungjun please, I know you’re thankful but it’s getting awkward” Jinwoo rolled his eyes and laughed as he wiped the counter while Myungjun’s wiping the glass windows.

The shabby looking room from last week became a totally new place. The walls were painted in pastel yellow colour having a sand swirl texture, the ceilings were pale cream and the existing parquet tiles were changed into new varnished ones. Jinwoo thought the place is perfect for Myungjun, the place has this unexplainable comfort and warmth, maybe because Myungjun’s the one who designed it and he’ll be the one to manage the place. Jinwoo gave Myungjun a glance as he finished wiping the counter, he chuckled as he saw Myungjun skip around the place, pushing the flower racks, fixing the pots, placing flower stands where he thinks it should be and he even made his own wooden Open/Closed sign. “Hey Myungjun?” he called making him turn. “You don’t have to worry about your shop going to bankruptcy” Jinwoo started with a smile “I bought the whole place. I thought maybe it would make you feel more comfortable. Enjoy your flowers and soon to be customers, Florist Myungjun.”

Myungjun was astounded by what he heard; not believing it at first but in a few minutes realized that Jinwoo wasn’t kidding. He jumped for joy and ran to his bestfriend. He hugged him tight and bounced making Jinwoo laugh out loud. Myungjun’s eyes were sparkling. He let go of Jinwoo and admired the final look of his place. He studied flowers on his own out of hobby. His interest in them flourished when he was in highschool, he mostly spent his free time in a garden owned by an old lady and there he started to know more about flowers and their meanings, in college his knowledge about them grew even more that he knew which flowers to match to create a bouquet or his friends’ lover, friends’ family, and which flowers goes with what.

“Got a name for your flower shop?” Jinwoo asked

Myungjun nodded excitedly and ran behind the counter; he got his notebook and showed Jinwoo his design of the shop sign. He nodded approvingly when he saw his design and thought _“he really has this artistic side of him”_

“Sunshine Blooms” Jinwoo hummed and turned to Myungjun who has a big smile plastered on his face. “Sounds nice, Myungjun. Very you.” He chuckled and gave back Myungjun’s notebook.

“It sure is!” the elder beamed “Don’t you have to visit your dad today in his office? You should go, I’ll wait for the flower shop sign that will be delivered today and finish up, roses comes tomorrow!” he was really excited about this whole flower shop thing, Jinwoo nodded and waved goodbye.

Myungjun started to walk around with a spray in his hand. He smiled and sprayed water on some of his plants. This was what he wanted, a simple life. A knock on the door was heard, it was the sign! He happily skipped and opened the door to sign what needs to be signed and asked if he could help him hammer his sign in front of the shop. The delivery man gladly helped and when everything was set, he gave him a tip and moved back from the shop. The entrance was done, the interior looks pleasant and the flowers bloom beautifully. Everything was perfect for Myungjun, it was simple, welcoming and unpretentious, he was happy. He smiled with satisfaction and whispered to himself.

_“Welcome to Sunshine Blooms, Myungjun.”_


	3. Chapter 3

_You can cut all the flowers but you cannot keep spring from coming.” –Pablo Neruda_

* * *

_“Yo! I’m going to your apartment. I’m bored here in my place”_

_“What’s new? You have my duplicate key just go there, I have deliveries today.”_

_“What’ll you deliver? Will you be fast or nah?”_

_“I always deliver flowers, Bin. I’ll deliver roses today, might be fast. GTG! Bye!”_

_“Yikes, flowers”_

Minhyuk snorted and shook his head as he read his friend’s reply. Two years had pass and he, Moonbin, still dislikes flowers. He can’t blame him though; even if he doesn’t exactly know what happened, he understands and respects his friend’s feelings. If what his friend had gotten through was something hard, he’d try his best to not bring it up. Minhyuk put his phone in his pocket and got the roses he was supposed to deliver.

"Here's the address." His boss said "oh and give this to him too, tell him that it's a gift to congratulate him for his new shop"

Minhyuk nodded and placed them carefully on his delivery vehicle. He waved his boss goodbye and made his way to Sunshine Blooms.

-

Minhyuk arrived at the place and squinted his eyes to read the shop sign "ah there it is" he whispered. He got the whole bunch of roses from his vehicle and entered the shop. The door chimed as he entered followed by a greeting from the owner. Minhyuk was a little shocked to see someone so cheery and has a smile so bright. Seeing this shop owner reminded him of sunflowers, warm and fun.

"Oh hi! Thanks for delivering the flowers safely!" The shop owner beamed

"Sure!" He replied and turned around to see the place and hummed approvingly "Nice place you got here"

"Really? You think it's nice?" He said with a wide smile

"Yeah! Oh by the way, my boss wanted to give you this, it's a gift for you for opening a shop" Minhyuk gave the bouquet to him.

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty! That Sir John really knows me well!" He chirped "uh I'm Myungjun, by the way. I was wondering if you could deliver me flowers regularly."

"Me? Why? I mean I'm cool with it, Sir, but may I ask why?" Minhyuk scratched the back of his head

"Well no reason, I was planning to ask whoever delivers these flowers to be my regular and uhm" Myungjun pondered for a moment "well, if you need an extra job you could help me here. I mean not to offend you or anything, I don't have much to give either I just thought, it'd be nice to have some company" the smaller chuckled nervously

There was a minute of silence until Minhyuk spoke

"Can I have a calling card? I'll contact you, I'll think about it." He smiled making myungjun sigh in relief "I'm Minhyuk. Nice meeting you, sir!"

"Nice meeting you too, Minhyuk! I'll wait for your call! Thanks in advance! Oh and you don't need to call me sir, just call me Myungjun." Myungjun waved as Minhyuk made his way out and went back to his workplace.

-

“Should I find a stable job?” Minhyuk sighed as he plopped himself on his couch where Moonbin was sitting, watching some movie Minhyuk never thought he had. Moonbin lazily turned to him with one of his eyebrow up “Isn’t delivering a stable job for you?”

“Well, yes it is but” Minhyuk pursed his lips “I got a job offer and it seems decent, I love working for deliveries but it's just, really tiring and you know how I tend to overwork, at least in this job I’ll just deliver once a week and then I stay with him at the shop to assist.”

Moonbin nodded slowly “Then go for it. If you won’t overwork yourself there, then that’s a better option right?”

Minhyuk thought he'd think this over again before texting Myungjun but he found himself on his phone, typing.

_"Sir Myungjun? This is Minhyuk, the one who delivered flowers in your shop. I've thought of your offer and well I thought of accepting it. I'll have to talk to sir John about this first tho. I hope your offer will still stand."_

_"HI MINHYUK! Sure!! I'll leave this job for you and won’t offer anyone else! Unless you don't push thru, but I hope you do, I have this feeling that you love flowers the same way like I do."_

Minhyuk huffed and thought _"I like flowers but I'm sure you like them more than I do"_

"Oh Minhyuk, what's this job that you'll be taking?" Moonbin said while munching on his chips.

"I'll be assisting—" Minhyuk wondered if he should say it but then decided it’s better to leave it at that. “Yeah, I’ll be assisting in an office.”

Moonbin met Minhyuk two years ago when he transferred from his place to an apartment. Minhyuk was the only one with the same age as him and he was his neighbour that it wasn’t hard for Bin to adjust. Minhyuk met him looking grim with dark spots under his eyes, and pale lips. Bin was wearing a big scarf that time which made Minhyuk think since it wasn’t really cold, but after a year they became close and Minhyuk saw the reason why Bin had his scarf whenever he goes out. He had a scar on the side of his neck that ran down below his collarbone. Minhyuk asked him where he got it; Bin shrugged and just said it was because of an accident. As days passed by, Minhyuk learned that Moonbin dislikes flowers because of a certain memory that he couldn’t remember, the only thing he said was that someone who broke his heart big time was somehow connected to flowers. Minhyuk never asked since then but he hoped that Bin would find his liking for flowers back.


	4. Chapter 4

_“A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love.” —Max Muller_

Wrong. Flowers cannot blossom without sunshine but a man can live without love. That’s what Moonbin believed. That’s how Moonbin lived. Love was the reason he almost lost his life. He’ll never risk his life like that again, not now, not ever. His strong mentality and high self-worth saved him and that’s the only thing he needs to survive.

[TWO YEARS AGO]

_“S-save me, p-please” Moonbin crawled to the hospital grounds, his hand moved to clutch his throat, tears ran down his eyes, he can feel it suffocating him. Fuck love, he’ll never love again._

_“Nurses! quick! Open the emergency room! Bring the Hanahaki Disease patient, now!” the doctor came running when he saw Moonbin on the floor with mixture of blood and purple Iris flower petals scattered in front of him. The nurses quickly managed the injured and brought him to the emergency room, and before the surgery started the doctor informed Moonbin about what will happen once the surgery is over._

_“The removal of the flowers rooted in your lungs would save you but once these flowers are removed, your feelings and memories with the person who caused this, the person you love, will be gone as well together with the flowers. I know you are sure about this since you came here on your own but I had to make sure that you’re up for this.”_

_Moonbin nodded weakly and coughed a bunch of iris petals “Once my surgery is done, please tell me the reason I went on this operation. Remind me that I was a victim of the Hanahaki disease, that’s all I ask.”_

_And with that, Moonbin was saved. He was saved but flowers became something he hates. He was saved but love became something he fears. He was saved but his heart turned stone._

[FLASHBACK END]

“Moonbin, I’m going now. Don’t forget your interview later.” Minhyuk brushed his hair in front of the mirror and looked at Bin again “Just be yourself in the interview, and make sure to impress them. You’ll get in.” he got his bag and went out.

Moonbin has an interview with professional dancers; he applied as a dance instructor in a studio nearby. As for Minhyuk, it’s his third week in Sunshine Blooms and he never thought he’d have fun while working with someone as loud as Myungjun.

“Minhyuk! You’re here!” Myungjun exclaimed when he saw Minhyuk come in with different kinds of paper rolls used for bouquet wrapping; he had ribbons as well as the baby breath flowers Myungjun asked for.

“Obviously, now help me up” Minhyuk grunted when one of the rolls slipped of his arm, Myungjun walked quickly to assist Minhyuk but then the door to his shop opened pushing off Minhyuk which made him fall on his knees and the paper rolls scatter. “oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I was looking away when I opened the door I didn’t know you were there!” the man who entered quickly apologized and helped pick up the fallen items.

“Jinnie what have you done! Hmp!” Myungjun bent down to help holding his laughter

“I said I was sorry!” Jinwoo got the fallen stuff and helped Minhyuk up “You okay? Are you delivering these to Myungjun?”

“I uh actually work here” Minhyuk took some of the paper rolls from Jinwoo’s hand and chuckled awkwardly “I’ll put these inside the cabinets under your counter” he turned to Myungjun and moved

“I haven’t told you?” Myungjun furrowed his eyebrows

“No you didn’t, all you talk about are the flowers, your customers and then more flowers” Jinwoo retorted with a huff making Myungjun laugh

“Anyway! Minhyuk, this is Jinwoo, my bestfriend and the one who gave me the opportunity to open my shop” Myungjun pulled Jinwoo to the counter in front of Minhyuk with a smile “Jinwoo, this is my assistant and now my flower friend, Minhyuk!”

“Scratch the flower part” Minhyuk plainly replied and nodded to Jinwoo “Nice to meet you, Jinwoo”

“you too” Jinwoo bit his inner cheek and then turned to Myungjun “okay so now tell me why you made me go here? I have to get to work soon”

“oh right! Wait here!” Myungjun got the bouquet of flowers he made for Jinwoo’s dad “Give it to your dad, congratulations for opening up another branch!” Jinwoo chuckled and took the flowers and expressed his gratitude.

“I’ll be going now, thanks Myungjun! And Minhyuk, see you around!” he greeted one last time and went out.

“So—“ Myungjun grinned at Minhyuk making the taller raise his eyebrow “what do you think of my friend?”

“He seems cool” he bluntly replied “and seems like a good friend”

Myungjun chuckled and agreed. They worked as usual and customers came more than they expected, Myungjun's smile never faltered, not even once even when there were a lot of orders. When the day was about to end, he wondered why there was sudden surge of customers. They fixed the flowers and cleaned the shop, packed what needs to be packed and once done; the reason why there were a lot of customers dawned onto them. Today is Valentine’s Day.

"That explains why there was a sudden surge, your hands good?" Minhyuk looked at Myungjun's hand with concern, using that scissors all day made a bruise on him and it looked like it hurt. Myungjun just gave him a sweet smile and nodded. His assistant sighed and got an ointment from their safety kit. He went to him and reached for his hand.

“You should take care of your hands, Myungjun.” He focused on putting ointment on the bruise and blew it, Myungjun watched him with a smile on his face

“Did you have girlfriend?” Myungjun blurted out earning a “naaah” from Minhyuk

“How about a boyfriend” he squinted his eyes to him, Minhyuk stopped wiping ointment on his hand and stared at his boss “Nope”

“Eh?” Myungjun raised his brow “how about a crush? It’s impossible that you haven’t had on—“

Myungjun’s mouth dropped when he saw Minhyuk shook his head

“SO YOU NEVER FELT A FLOWER GROW ON YOUR WRIST?!” Myungjun screamed

“What do you mean? We grow flowers?”

“We grow flowers on our skin whenever we get feelings for someone; it starts from your wrist, when you get a crush. When it grows deeper it grows on your arms.” Myungjun explained with gestures “also, when you fall in deeply in love with this certain person, it blooms on your chest, close to your heart” he added chuckling

Minhyuk nodded in amazement “Have you ever fallen in love?” he asked

“I had crushes and my feelings grew ‘til I like them, but never had flowers bloom on my chest.” He beamed “The one who came here earlier? Jinnie? He was my highschool sweetheart. We were couples in a sense but never had a relationship. Today we’re just best friends.”

“Oh him” Minhyuk listened attentively “so you never had a relationship with him? But did you like him?”

“hmm the flowers grew until half of my arms but it soon stopped when we had a little misunderstanding. We fixed our issue and since then we just took care of each other and watched each other’s backs. He took care of me after highschool, my mom and dad died in a plane crash, I didn’t know what to do and I cried a lot to him. His family took me in but I told Jinnie that I don’t want to burden them at home. It’s the reason why we live in one apartment now. I was supposed to live alone but he didn’t want me to be alone so we’re stuck together.” Myungjun laughed and turned to check the time and saw that it’s getting late “Hey Minhyuk, let’s get going!”

They went out before the go their separate ways Myungjun tapped Minhyuk’s shoulder and said

“Thanks for accepting my offer. Thanks to you I made a friend, happy Valentine’s”

Minhyuk just gave him a wide smile and waved.

-

“Binnie, I’m home! You here or—“

“HYUK I GOT IN, I GOT THE JOB!!!” Moonbin bounced and gave Minhyuk a hug but let go right away “You stink, you smell like mixed flowers, where’d you go?”

“Congratulations Bin! I told you you’d get it.” Minhyuk disregarded Moonbin’s question “So when will you start?”

“They said they’ll finish all the papers and check the kids that’ll enrol. We’ll start working two weeks from now.”

“That’s great news Moonbin! Finally My apartment will get some non-moonbin days” he snorted

“Tsss! You still owe me stories about your new job! Almost one month and I never heard you talk about it” Moonbin looked closely at his friend “Are you sure your job is legal?”

Minhyuk gave Moonbin a smack and said in a matter of fact tone that yes, his job is legal and he doesn’t have to worry about having a friend who disobeys the law.

It wouldn’t bother Moonbin but Minhyuk decided not to tell about him working on a flower shop, at least not now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JINHYUK CONTENT IUDHGUIENICSDNVNS

_“Minhyuk I’m sorry but I really need a hand today, all of my riders are out and I still have three deliveries, you know how that I can’t leave the shop. I’ll just pay you for this extra work, please? –Sir John”_

Minhyuk received a message after he washed himself, getting ready for work. He agreed to his past boss’ favor, because he helped him a lot before and he never asked anything in return. This was the only time he heard sir john ask a favor and he didn’t want to let him down. Thing is, after sending his reply he suddenly remembered that he has to deliver the new stock of paper rolls for this month and Myungjun needs it early, like right now. He sighed and mentally smacked his head “I’m sorry Moonbin but you’re going to the flower shop today”

He went out of the bathroom dressed up and ready to go and found Moonbin sitting on his couch like he usually does. He cleared his throat and called Moonbin’s attention.

“What?” Moonbin turned to him

“You know that I love you and you’re my best friend and we’ve been friends for two years already and that we do each other fav—“

“Minhyuk stop blabbering. What’s the favor?”

“Can you deliver these to my boss? I kinda forgot about this and said yes my old boss’ favor” Minhyuk said while showing the paper rolls and ribbons to him. “Please?”

“Sure. Why are you so awkward in asking this favour? It’s not like I’m going to deliver these to a flower shop” Moonbin stood up and took his thin scarf and wrapped it around his neck, Minhyuk scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously “address?”

“H-here” Minhyuk wrote the address and gave it to Moonbin quickly and ran away screaming thanks

“Why is he acting weird?” Moonbin mumbled to himself and put the things he’d deliver in a bag “Sunshine Blooms, hmm, so this is where he works? Sounds like a bath soap shop”

Bin rode his motorcycle and went to the address Minhyuk gave him. Arriving at the street, Moonbin scanned the place looking for a shop with a name of “Sunshine Blooms”, he turned to his left and saw something he didn’t expect followed by a text from his best friend.

_“It’s a flower shop, I’m sorry! I knew you wouldn’t do it if I tell you but I really need your help! I’m treating you out for dinner tonight, thanks a lot, pls don’t be mad. :(“_

What else can Bin do? He’s there already anyway. Heaving, he took out the rolls and ribbons in his bag and walked towards the shop. With his face scrunched up by the scent of flowers that came rushing through his senses once he reached the front door, he pushed it open and entered the small shop.

“Welcome to Sunshine Blooms! How may I help—“ Myungjun beamed when he entered but he quickly changed his expression into a confused one seeing that this man had his paper rolls and ribbons. Moonbin walked as quickly as possible just to get to Minhyuk’s boss with a thought of killing Minhyuk once he gets home.

“Minhyuk had an emergency. He told me to bring you these.” Moonbin said wrinkling his nose. He turned around to leave but Myungjun instinctively gripped his arm. Myungjun pulled away quickly when he realized what he did and cleared his throat

“I—uh, sorry ‘bout that but is Minhyuk alright? It’s okay if he can’t come tomorrow if he’s injured or something.”

“He’s fine, just needed to deliver something else. He’ll be here tomorrow.” Bin’s furrowed brows never relaxed since he came in and so he finally made his leave. There were too much flowers to his liking and the sight of them annoys him more than anything. Not a word after that he left.

“Bye Minhyuk’s friend!” Myungjun cheerfully waved even when Moonbin was already out and had his back facing him. He chuckled and shook his head “He’s a shy one.”

Moonbin wore his helmet and gave Sunshine Blooms another glance. Pulling his phone from his pocket he texted with an obvious annoyance

_“I delivered it already. You owe me dinner and I swear I’ll empty your wallet.”_

_“Of course you will. Thanks a lot Bin”_

Rolling his eyes, he went back home.

-

Minhyuk checked the address of his last delivery; finally after this he’s done for the day. “H&S clothing line, Mr. Jinwoo Park. Oh! Just behind Sir John’s shop, let’s get this over with.”

Making his way to H&S, he thought of how big of a clothing line this is and also how much clothes would cost. He entered the building and went directly to the front desk.

“How may I help you?” the receptionist greeted with a smile

“I’m here to deliver Mr. Park Jinwoo’s items” Minhyuk showed the flowers that were ordered

“Just a second sir, I will call Mr. Park to make sure. In the meanwhile, please put the items here for checking” She smiled sweetly and motioned Minhyuk to give the flowers a check at the side.

After a while, the receptionist called Minhyuk’s attention and gave him the visitors pass. “Mr. Park’s office resides on the sixth floor, thank you!”

“Excuse me, what room is his office?” he asked

“The whole sixth floor is his office.” She smiled sweetly making Minhyuk’s jaw open a little. He nodded and went to the elevator. _An office on the sixth floor, not just a room but the whole damn floor, I thought CEOs like these were just in dramas but wow._

He entered Jinwoo’s office and looked for him inside “H-hello? Mr. Park? Your delivery is here.”

“Here.” A serious low voice came from a room to his left, following where this voice came he found him sitting on a big leather chair. He looked up and an obvious surprise plastered on his face

“Min..” Jinwoo squinted trying to remember Myungjun’s assistant “Minhyuk, right? Sunshine Blooms, Myungjun’s assistant!”

“Oh right! I knew your name was familiar. Here’re the flowers you ordered.” Minhyuk settled the flowers on a table beside Jinwoo’s desk “Why didn’t you order at Sunshine Blooms? You should support your friends business you know”

“I do, that’s why I ordered at Sir John’s” Jinwoo stood up and went in front of his desk to check the flowers “Myungjun doesn’t have a lot of workers, so he does the packing alone. It’ll be hard for him to do bulks and if I order at Myungjun’s he’d give it for free.” He leaned on the desk looking at Minhyuk and gave him a smile.

Minhyuk doesn’t know why but he felt a sudden jolt in his body, his legs felt weak. He thought maybe he’s intimidated by his presence which Jinwoo noticed right away.

“Up for a cup of coffee?” Jinwoo offered

“N-no thanks! Maybe next time, I have something else to do.” Minhyuk chuckled awkwardly and took his phone from his pocket to pretend like someone’s calling him. He looked at Jinwoo for the last time and walked away fast. Jinwoo on the other hand laughed silently after seeing Minhyuk panic. He looked down on the floor and found Minhyuk’s handkerchief fell. Jinwoo bent down to pick it up and smirked.

“Looks like I found a reason to visit you in the shop. See you again, Minhyuk.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Jinnie, don’t forget to wear a thicker coat! It’s going to rain today as per weather forecast” Myungjun reminded him with a wide smile on his face

“And you, mister, don’t forget to bring a scarf and an umbrella.” Jinwoo reminded back

“I’m going now, Jinnie! See you later!”

Myungjun’s flower shop became known for the detailed and meaningful bouquet of flowers Myungjun does for his customers, it’s not very famous but he’s satisfied with it. From the day he opened up the shop, to this date, he made his customers feel that flowers aren’t just flowers. Flowers are delicate and sensitive, they’re something precious and Myungjun made sure his customers will understand that.

Back on Sunshine Blooms, Minhyuk wondered how Myungjun makes his bouquet special for every customer he gets; Myungjun beamed and started blabbering about how flowers are different and how their meaning differs.

“I always ask the customers who they’ll give it to and what they want to tell” Myungjun stated as he’s making a bouquet for the customer in front of him “See, like our pretty customer here, she wanted to give flowers for her sick friend and that’s why we’re giving her a sunflower which are good get-well-soon gift for its bright and cheery appearance that’d make her friend happy— here you go ma’am, I hope your friend will be okay soon”

-

After a long day, they managed to sell almost a hundred and fifty flowers. Minhyuk was sure Myungjun’s hand has bruises again so he got the ointment and moved close to him.

“Hand.” Minhyuk ordered making Myungjun grin and give his hand to him.

After attending to Myungjun’s bruises he packed up and got ready to leave.

“Aren’t you closing up?” Minhyuk wondered why Myungjun isn’t moving to close the shop like he usually does. His boss looked at him with a small, tired smile and shook his head “okay, I’ll go now. Don’t stay here so late, alright?”

“I won’t! Keep safe, Hyuk!” Myungjun waved and continued to wrap the last bouquet.

A few minutes after Minhyuk went out, the rain started to fall. Myungjun looked outside the window and saw the little drops of rain turn to downpour. Inhaling deeply he let out a long tired sigh “Should I go home or wait ‘til the rain be drizzle again?”

Staring outside he thought that he should just go home since he has an umbrella anyway, that way he could rest already. He nodded to himself and stood up but was startled when he heard the door chime, he panicky turned thinking that he’d get robbed but all he saw was a man’s broad back facing him dripping wet

“Excuse me? We’re closed already, I’m sorry if you saw the Open sign, I forgot to turn it—“

“Don’t come near me. You smell like flowers.” The man mumbled

“This is a flower shop. It’s not me that smells flowers, it’s the whole shop. ” Myungjun chuckled nervously

They fell into silence, only hearing the patter of rain in the roof. Myungjun moved closer to the man who’s on the front door stepping on the rag.

“Oh? You’re Minhyuk’s friend!” Myungjun pointed out “The one who delivered the paper rolls two weeks ago!”

Moonbin sighed and turned to him lazily, with a nod he said “Yes.” Moonbin didn’t bother looking at Myungjun the first time they met but now that Myungjun’s closer and he doesn’t have a place to go he found himself staring at Myungjun’s bright smile.

“I’m Myungjun!” the smaller giggled offering his hand to the man in front of him, Moonbin stared at his hand noticing the bruises from all the cutting he’s been doing to make bouquets. Myungjun noticed this gaze and it made him insecure. He was about to pull back his hand but Moonbin caught it quickly not wanting to offend the shop owner. He didn’t like the look on Myungjun’s eyes when he noticed that he saw him staring at his bruises.

“Moonbin. I’m Moonbin, nice to meet you.”

“You have a unique name” Myungjun pulled his hand back and swayed, feeling a little awkward of the atmosphere “So! Do you plan on buying something?”

“No. Just had to get in because I don’t have any umbrella” Moonbin shook his head to lessen the water droplets on his head making Myungjun wipe his face because some of the droplets splashed on him. “Are you closing already?”

“About to, but I can’t just leave you here.” The smaller giggled “Do you want to go in? Wait until the rain stops?”

Moonbin turned around and saw the flowers around them making him wrinkle his nose “No thanks, I’ll just stand—“He didn’t finish his sentence when Myungjun gasped, he remembered that he has an umbrella that he can lend

“Oh wait! I think I have and umbrella that you can use.” Myungjun ran back to his counter and got a bright yellow umbrella with sunflower prints “here! You can use this”

Bin reluctantly took the umbrella looking at the design but he thought, Myungjun let him borrow it and he might be tired that wanted to close but he barged here not even going to buy anything. “How about you, how'll you go home?”

“I’ll just ask my friend to pick me up.”

“Okay, I’ll give it back, don’t worry. Thanks for this.” Bin raised the umbrella and went out

“Change quickly when you get home! Don’t let that wet shirt stay on you for long!” Myungjun added as he said goodbye.

Myungjun would lie if he says he didn’t find Moonbin attractive but right now, all he wants is to go home and get some rest. Taking his phone out, he texted Jinwoo asking him to pick him up and soon he came.

“Jinnie!” Myungjun yawned as he saw Jinwoo enter the shop, he scratched his eyes and got his stuff and went out.

“I knew you brought your umbrella, why didn’t you go home early?” Jinwoo opened his car door for Myungjun

“Someone came and he was all wet, I just lent him my umbrella because I too wanted to close up. You’re there anyway, I know you’d pick me up” Myungjun chuckled making Jinwoo groan

“Carry me when we get home, I’m tired.”

“I’ll leave you in the car.”

“yaaahh jinnie!” Myungjun whined making Jinjin snort

“Alright, alright, go and rest now. I’ll carry you once we get back.”

Myungjun snuggled himself on the car seat comfortably and thought what could’ve happened if they ended up together but soon enough he drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna get to myungbin soon.. not now but soon DSUHSHUIDFHS thank you for reading this fic i wuv you

Minhyuk wondered why Bin isn’t in his place when he came out of the bathroom. He got so used to Bin munching his snacks on his couch that seeing the couch empty worries him. Making sure that his friend is still alive, he went over Moonbin’s apartment and to his surprise, Moonbin was there walking in circles in his place.

“What are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh Minhyuk, you’re here. What are you doing here?” Bin stopped walking around and stared at his friend who’s on the doorway

“Just checking up on you, you weren’t on my couch.”

“I’m good, I’m good” he chuckled nervously

“So what’s that walking around the room about?” Minhyuk entered and sat on Moonbin’s small sofa, Moonbin followed and sat beside him.

“Nothing. Just thinking” he shrugged and turned to Minhyuk. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and thought of what he could ask “Hey, your boss— ah nevermind”

“What about Myungjun?” Minhyuk eyed Moonbin suspiciously

“Nothing, nothing! Aren’t you going to work? I have to fix myself up. You know, first day”

Minhyuk’s curiosity is still lingering at the back of his mind but he nodded and gave Moonbin a tap on his shoulder. On his way out of his apartment he noticed a bright yellow umbrella with sunflower prints on the shelf beside the door. _Myungjun has an umbrella like that too._

“Hey Bin? Whose umbrella is that?” Minhyk asked obviously fishing for an answer “It looks like Myungjun’s, he has the same one. Is that his?”

“H-huh, uh, yeah. Yes, he lent me that umbrella two days ago when it rained” Moonbin swallowed a lump on his throat

“Want me to give it back?”

“No.” he said as quickly as Minhyuk finished his question making Minhyuk even more suspicious of his friend “I mean, I borrowed it, I should give it back”

“So—“ Minhyuk prolonged the ‘o’ “Do you plan on going to the flower shop?”

“No.” he answered with a little disgust

“Then how are you going to give it back, you idiot.”

“It’s my problem, now go! Shoo! I don’t want to be late on my first day”

Minhyuk shook his head and waved goodbye. Moonbin let out a sigh and stared at the umbrella on his shelf. _Now what am I going to do?_

-

“Welcome to Sunshine Blooms! How may I help y— Jinnie! What are you doing here?” Myungjun greeted excitedly

“Is Minhyuk here?” Jinwoo looked around the shop making Myungjun frown

“hmp! And I thought you’re here for me”

“Oh please, we always see each other at home, aren’t you tired?“ Jinwoo scoffed leaning against the counter. “Anyway, as I was saying. Is Minhyuk here?”

“He’s not here yet, why are you loo—hmmmm” Myungjun eyed Jinwoo suspiciously with a smirk and slowly went out the counter to get a closer look on his friend

“What?” Jinwoo gulped a little trying hard not to lose composure.

Leaning on the counter parallel to Jinwoo, Myungjun wiggled his finger on Jinwoo’s face “Do you have a crush on my staff, Mr. Park Jinwoo?”

“No I don’t.” He quickly denied and an idea popped out of Myungjun’s head

“Jinwoo likes Minhyuk~ Jinwoo likes Minhyuk~” Myungjun poked Jinwoo’s sides while repeating “Jinwoo likes Minhyuk” in a sing-song tone.

“I don’t! Shut it he might come and hear you!” Jinwoo tried blocking Myungjun’s tickles and tickled him back which resulted to them having a tickle fight. Myungjun didn’t stop teasing Jinwoo tho, he continued singing and laughing “Jinnie and Hyukkie sitting on a tree! HAHAHAH K-I-S-S-I-N-G! AHAHAHA” Jinwoo made Myungjun laugh more with his tickles making him fall on the floor, Jinwoo trapping his friend in his arms in a hug then tickling his sides “Are you going to stop teasing me or what?”

But Myungjun couldn’t just stop teasing him. He found it amusing that THE Park Jinwoo is having a little crush toward his staff. “K- HHAHAHA K-I-S-S-I—“ Jinwoo tickled a spot that made Myungjun jump in his arms ending with them hugging each other on the floor and finally making Myungjun stop teasing Jinwoo “I surrender—“ Wiping the tears in eyes due to uncontrollable laughter, Myungjun raised his invisible white flag and was about to speak when Minhyuk entered the shop.

“Oh” Minhyuk said with wide eyes, obviously surprised seeing his boss flirt in front of the counter “Did I enter at a wrong time? Should I go out first?”

“Oh hi Hyuk!“ Myungjun stood up, brushing his pants; Jinwoo stood up behind him and brushed Myungjun’s back side “You didn’t come at a wrong time! In fact, it was a great timing! Jinwoo’s looking for you!” Myungjun smiled and turned to Jinwoo “Isn’t that right, Jinnie?”

“Uhh.. right, I was looking for you.” Jinwoo stared at Minhyuk a little longer than he should’ve making Minhyuk raise his eyebrow

“We’re going to open the shop now, Mr. Park, aren’t you going to work?” He said as he saw Myungjun get behind the counter pretending to fix something, he couldn’t help himself but chuckle “Mister— Mister Park—“ Jinwoo turned to give him a sneer “Shut up”

“You can call me Jinwoo, be comfortable” Jinwoo took a step closer to Minhyuk and Myungjun who’s obviously enjoying the scene in front of him unfold, watched intently “Your handkerchief fell in my office last time you delivered. I thought I could drop by and give it back— Here.”

Minhyuk reached for the handkerchief and gave him a little nod “Thanks” he whispered

“I’ll get going now, Myungjun close on time. I won’t pick you up if it rains again.” Jinwoo said preparing to leave and gave a smile to Minhyuk “See you around”

Jinwoo entered his car and rolled down the window to give Minhyuk a last glance, he started the car and felt a budding flower on his wrist. He watched it and chuckled. “Looks like I really do have a crush on Myungjun’s staff”

-

After Jinwoo had left, Myungjun hummed happily spraying some water to the flowers on the rack

“Minhyuk, should we buy blinds? So when it’s too sunny we could pull it down or something?”

Minhyk who’s changing the water of the flowers that are water based hummed in approval “Sure, why not? So we can also have privacy in this place. Imagine customers seeing you earlier, flirting with Jinwoo”

“What flirting?” Myungjun laughed “Jinnie and I? I told you we’re just friends.”

“Have you guys seen yourself? Both of you on the floor, you were on top of him, chest to chest, smiles reaching your ears, his hands on your hips.” Minhyuk snorted remembering how the two were when he came in. “I swear Myungjun if I was just your staff for a week I’d really assume you guys are engaged or married. You both live together, I’m sure there’s something more than friendship going on with the both of you.”

“Well I told you before already right? That yes we have more than friendship going on because we had a little, not really worth remembering, past.” Myungjun readied the paper rolls, scissors and all the stuff needed for the bouquet making and checked the cashier. “I swear, Hyuk, there’s nothing going on between us. Besides—“ Myungjun smiled sweetly, looking at Minhyuk remembering Jinwoo’s face earlier “He has someone he likes, or let’s say he has a little crush on someone.”

“You guys seem to have this unfulfilled lovers phase, you know that?” Minhyuk just laughed and shook his head.

“Unfulfilled lovers phase?” Myungjun laughed lightly “Jinnie and I are just really, really close. Like really.” Changing the topic, he turned to Minhyuk “Don’t you find him attracting?”

“Jinwoo? Not really. He’d look like a sugar daddy when I’m with him” Minhyuk said making Myungjun laugh out loud which confused Minhyuk “What? I was telling the truth!”

Myungjun just shook his head and went to the door to flip the sign to ‘open’ and sighed with a sudden thought of what Minhyuk said. “ _Unfulfilled lovers phase. Yeah, right.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashback for next chapter? hmmmmm


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING  
> \- mention of bullying  
> \- homophobic behavior

So called puppy love, an informal term for feelings often experienced during childhood and adolescence. It can also be called crush, admiration, anything on par to that. To have your saviour is one thing, but to have your saviour throw you off the bus for the same reason you were saved. It’s a different thing. Even more different if you admire you saviour and he feels the same way toward you but denied them in a snap. That’d hurt more than anything.

[FLASHBACK]

_“Freak! You know a lot about flowers and it’s creepy! Weirdo! Nerd!”_

_“You’re annoying, I hope you transfer schools!”_

_“Leave him the fuck alone. He’s not doing anything to you bastards.”_

_Myungjun had always experienced being bullied for his love for flowers, being called names such as weirdo, nerd, flower weirdo, freaky kid, all because of his genuine admiration for flowers. But one stood up for him, and it became a start of a blossoming friendship and later on, a relationship more than friends._

_“Jinnie! Jinnie! Are you free after class?” Myungjun greeted with a smile_

_“Hey there! I’m not really free but since you’re asking, I’ll free my sched. I’ll always have time for you.” Jinwoo teased making Myungjun blush and stutter his next words “S-shut up!”_

_Jinwoo laughed and shuffled Myungjun’s hair as they walked behind the park of their university “Where will you bring me this time?” Jinwoo slipped his hand to hold Myungjun, intertwining them._

_“J-jinwoo, s-someone might s-see.”_

_“And? Do I look like I care? As long as it’s not my family who sees, I don’t really care Junnie.”_

_“I just don’t want you to get dragged in my loser life, you know. We’re sophomores and we still have two more years before we graduate. I can’t let you be bullied like me.”_

_“Myungjun, I can handle myself. You asked me to meet you here behind the university every time because you’re afraid that people might see me hanging out with you, now that we’re here you don’t even want to hold my hand because you’re scared people might—“ Myungjun felt guilty hearing Jinwoo frustrated because he asked him to hide what they have and now that he agreed, he couldn’t even let him hold his hand so he just held his hand tight._

_“Alright, I’m sorry” Myungjun mumbled looking at his toes making Jinwoo sigh_

_“Look at me.” Jinwoo stopped walking and faced Myungjun, lifting his chin up. “I like you, and that’s all that matters, okay?”_

_Myungjun nodded and felt flowers bloom in wrist again, chuckling he showed it to the reason why the flowers had bloom “Jinnie, look! Aren’t they pretty? They bloomed because of you, because you made my heart flutter.”_

_He smiled and pulled Myungjun into a tight embrace, kissing his forehead, under the shade of a tree._

_“I hate it when you’re being so cute and I can’t do anything but hug you like this.”_

_They liked each other for a year and a half, Jinwoo stood up for Myungjun when they were freshmen and Jinwoo became his friend, his one and only friend. Ever since elementary, Myungjun faced his bullies alone, sure when in grade school there will be more friends than bullies but that changed when he started high school. Everyone saw him as a weirdo and distanced themselves with him. Myungjun didn’t want Jinwoo to experience what he had gone through, and that’s why he wanted to keep out of the public eye. Both of them knew about their feelings for each other but none of them spoke about it. They were happy anyway, they didn’t bother._

_Happiness is something you can have but it’s also something you can’t have forever. When there is happiness, there is sadness. It has to be balanced for it to be called life._

_They continued this type of relationship, Myungjun, of course wanted to have more; an assurance, something to hold on to, a label. But he can’t bring himself to ask._

_“Jinnie!” Myungjun waved from the trees behind the school, his eyes beaming and his smile stretched from ear to ear._

_“Hey, sugar” Jinwoo shuffled Myungjun’s hair and greeted him with a kiss on his forehead making the former blush. “Anything you want to do today? You’re lucky my class ended early, why did you call me out in the middle of the school day?”_

_From sophomore until their junior year, this was their set up; hidden dates, sneaky meet ups, silent treatment when in public but the sweetest couple when alone._

_“Hmmm. Nothing, I just wanna lay on the ground with you under the shade.”_

_“You don’t sound like your usual self” Jinwoo eyed him “Something happened didn’t it?”_

_“Nothing happened you idiot, I just missed you, that’s all.”_

_Jinwoo didn’t believe him but he let it go for a while, he sat down and motioned Myungjun to sit on his lap earning a chuckle from the beaming man above him. Myungjun shook his head saying that he’ll just sit beside him and place his head on his chest, Jinwoo huffed and pulled Myungjun to him making the smaller shriek_

_“J-jinnie!” Myungjun laughed but flinched when Jinwoo gripped his arm “a-ah that hurts”_

_In panic, Jinwoo let go of him and scanned him. With furrowed brows he asked “What happened?”_

_“it- it’s nothing, Jinnie, I just fell on the stai—“ Myungjun tried to make an excuse but didn’t get to finish his sentence when Jinwoo pulled his hand and pushed back his sleeves showing little bruises on his arms, he inhaled deeply trying to calm himself “Are you being bullied again?!”_

_“Jinwoo, I’m okay—“_

_“I asked you, Myungjun. Are you being bullied again?!”Jinwoo’s voice got louder, he was about to stand when Myungjun hugged him tight and sniffed_

_“Yes, I am. But please Jinnie, I’m fine. You’re here with me anyway, it doesn’t matter.”_

_“Myungjun—“_

_“Let’s not talk about it anymore, please? I wanna take a nap.”_

_Jinwoo couldn’t do anything but pull him into an embrace; he sighed and kissed the crown of his head. I’m sorry I can’t do anything for you, he though and soon fell asleep._

_Myungjun never thought that one day he’d lose both his friend and lover in a snap. To have your saviour is one thing, but to have your saviour throw you off the bus for the same reason you were saved? It’s something Myungjun never imagined. Not in a million years. He knew Jinwoo and his intentions. He knows that what Jinwoo feels about him is real. He knew him. But maybe he was wrong._

_“Jinnie, you seem agitated, are you okay?” Myungjun reached for Jinwoo’s hand but to his surprise, Jinwoo pulled away._

_“ah y-yes, just a little bothered. Should we just stay in our place behind the school?”_

_“Oh, okay..” Myungjun bit his lip, he knew something was up and he was worried. Did I do something wrong, he thought._

_Going to their usual place, Myungjun sat down on the grass and looked up at Jinwoo who had his eyes looking from left to right. It seems like he’s trying to avoid someone._

_“Jinnie, can you sit down? My nape hurts from looking at you in this position” Myungjun pouted making Jinwoo smile a little._

_“Sorry” Jinwoo bent down to kiss his forehead and sat beside him, he brushed the thought that someone’s watching them and just tried to focus on Myungjun like he always does._

_Jinwoo’s sexuality was never revealed in their household, but one thing is sure. He doesn’t want to come out. Knowing what happened to his closest cousin when he came out? Jinwoo told himself that he’ll never tell anyone his sexuality. Jinwoo didn’t have a hard time keeping this secret but when Myungjun came along, he wanted to show everyone who he is. He wanted to but he could never._

_“It’s been a while since we came here, I missed you.” Myungjun murmured against Jinwoo’s neck_

_“I know, we’re too busy these days, probably because we’re getting ready for our last year. I missed you more.” Jinwoo pulled Myungjun’s chin up and placed a soft kiss against his lips. Myungjun smiled against the kiss and thought maybe there’s nothing to worry about, that he was just overthinking a while ago. But as soon as Jinwoo pulled away, a voice from behind him spoke._

_“Jinwoo? Is that you? What the fuck man?!”_

_Jinwoo turned around and as if life had frightened him once or twice, his face became pale in the speed of light._

_“H-hyung?” Jinwoo came face to face with his arrogant cousin, the brother of the cousin who came out._

_“Are you gay?! Just like my little brother?! Man, your dad would burst if he gets to know your filthy sexuality—“_

_“I- I’m not gay” Jinwoo stuttered, standing up and pushing Myungjun away. Myungjun didn’t speak, he doesn’t know what to do, his chest feels tight; just a while ago we were okay, what happened? He thought, on the verge of crying._

_“Not gay, huh? So what were you doing kissing this loser? What were you doing here alone in the first place?” His cousin asked with disgust_

_“H-he—“ Jinwoo knew how much of a shit he is right now but he’s scared. He can’t let his cousin tell his dad who he is. He had to do this selfish act to protect him from his dad’s wrath. “He pulled me! I didn’t know he’d do that! I was going back to the school when he pulled me and kissed me! Hyung I’m not gay, you know that! and please, me? hanging out with this freak?! I don’t hang out with losers.”_

_His cousin seems to believe him. He looked at Myungjun saw the tears stream down his cheeks, he hated it. He didn’t want to make Myungjun cry. But he had to be believable so with a voice full of regret and pain he screamed “Stay away from me, weirdo!” he hated himself for that. He’ll never forgive himself for turning into the person who he saved Myungjun from when they met._

_His cousin chuckled and gave him a tap on the back “Of course you’re not gay. You’re Mr. Park’s only child. You won’t ever want to be gay. Anyway let’s get going? Got a call from my friends, we’re gonna go bar hopping tonight. You should join your big bros!”_

_Jinwoo nodded and for the last time he looked at his love breaking down in front of him. I’m sorry Myungjun, I really am._

[END OF FLASHBACK]

“Hey, Jun? You good?" Jinwoo asked noticing that Myungjun was staring into space "you're spacing out."

"Ah? Really?" Myungjun laughed when he realized that he really was spacing out, holding a leaf and spraying them water he shook his head "Just thinking about stuff, don't mind me"

"Tsss, fine" Jinwoo fixed himself on their couch staring at his phone "ah Myungjun? Do you have Minhyuk's number?"

A grin crept on Myungjun's face, slowly turning around to see Jinwoo.

“Don’t you dare tease me, Myungjun. I admit. I have a little crush, so shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything yet!” Holding a bottle of water spray, he burst out laughing. “Go get my phone on the table and look for his number.”

Jinwoo smiled and quickly took his phone. Shaking his head again Myungjun went back to their balcony and stared up the sky. “ _If he falls for Minhyuk, I hope he plucks up the courage to finally come out to his dad. I hope they don’t end up like us._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took so long to update~ school duties :((  
> anyway.. MyungJin flashback ksksksk


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back for an update im sorry if it took so long asfhhejkfw

“Anything you wanna add on the grocery list?” Moonbin asked Minhyuk as he sprays some cologne on his neck.

“Nothing. We literally share everything so what you need is also what I need. Just double the things you’ll buy”

Moonbin nodded and got his helmet then proceeded to go to the grocery.

Smelling the mixture of the scents of fruits, cartons, and airconditioner in the grocery, Moonbin breathed out from his nose and scrunched. “I guess I should start from the toiletries”

He got a push cart from the entrance and made his way to the toiletries section.

“Toothpaste, deodorants— oh a new listerine flavour! Should we try this? Hmm wouldn’t hurt to try” Moonbin mumbles to himself as he started getting the things he needed. Too focused on his task, he didn’t notice a small figure in front of him and bumped his cart to the man’s back, earning a hiss from him.

“o-ow! Excuse me? Your cart is hitting me—“

“I’m sorry about that!” Moonbin pulled back his cart and scratched his neck. “I didn’t see you, I’m sorr—“

“Moonbin?” the man sounded surprised followed by a chuckle “Oh my gosh it’s you!”

“Myungjun, hey” Moonbin awkwardly greeted, and started to push the cart, attempting to leave Myungjun but Myugjun, being a sunshine that he is, followed Moonbin.

“What are you doing here?” Myungjun asked as he walked beside him.

“Buying stuff.”

“Why do you have so much in your cart? Do you live with someone?”

“That’s—“ Moonbin turned to him and forcefully smiled “None of your business.”

Moonbin thought that Myungjun was too loud and talkative but he couldn’t think of a way to tell him that.

“Don’t you have work?” Moonbin asked; annoyance evident in his tone.

“Nope!” the smaller chirped “What do you do, Moonbin?”

“Dance” He reached for a box of nesquick from the shelf and placed it in his cart. Myungjun didn’t seem bothered that Moonbin was partly ignoring him and kept on asking Moonbin about his life.

“Dance like performer or like dance instructor or something?”

“What’s in it for you?” he rolled his eyes unaware

“I’m just trying to make friends! You’re grumpy” Myungjun huffed, thinking that Bin would find it cute since he knew Jinwoo does.

“Don’t act like that, you’re not cute”

Myungjun gasp jokingly making Moonbin bite his inner cheek, his lips were betraying him and its sides curved up a little

“You smiled!” Myungjun giggled

“No I didn’t.”

“You did!”

“Did not”

“Did!

“Didn’t!”

“Did—Ouch!” Moonbin suddenly stopped walking making Myungjun bump his face on his broad back “Sorry” he murmured.

Bin received a text from Minhyuk asking him to buy a faucet at a hardware store

“Why the hell do we need a faucet?” Moonbin mumbled.

“What is it?” Myungjun massaged his nose while asking

“nothing, anyway, I gotta go pay for these, I need to buy something from the hardware.” Moonbin replied, hoping that Myungjun would finally go and leave him alone.

“ah! I’m going to the hardware too! I’m going to buy some blinds or curtain. Let’s go together, I’ll wait for you!” he cheered making Bin groan inwardly

After paying for his items, Moonbin turned to the short man beside him, smiling and waiting for him to finish.

“Don’t you have anything else to do?”

“Nope! Come on, don’t be stingy! Don’t you want some company?”

“I’m fine alone—“

“I’m not, so let’s go!” Myungjun laughed making Bin sigh shook his head.

-

“What do you think of this color?” Myungjun showed a set of white blinds to Moonbin who’s obviously tired and irritated but nevertheless stayed with him.

“Isn’t it too white? As far as I can remember your shop’s a little yellowish peach, I dunno” he replied with his arms crossed and with a faucet at hand.

“Right, hmm—oh I think this’ll do! A cream one!”

“yeah yeah, can’t you move faster? I’m hungry and I wanna go home”

“okay okay! Geez, we’re just here for like twenty minutes—“

“It’s been an hour, Myungjun.” Moonbin stated with boredom in his tone. Myungjun bit his lip and chuckled shyly

“hehe, r-really? Sorry about that, I’ll pay these already.”

Moonbin just rolled his eyes and took out his phone to text Minhyuk.

_“Hey! I’ll be home in a while, got caught up with your boss.”_

_“Huh? My boss? Myungjun? Why?”_

_“We bumped into each other while buying groceries, now he doesn’t leave me alone.”_

_“hahahhaha, I can imagine. How are your ears?”_

_“fine… I guess.. if he stops talking soon..”_

_“well goodluck with that, he never shuts up. But hey! He’s a great company, betting my food you held your laughter a lot”_

_“tss. Yeah.. anyway gtg! see you at home”_

_“see yah!”_

Sighing he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Myungjun struggling with the blinds. He rolled his eyes for god knows how many times already and reached for it.

“Give me that.”

Myungjun chuckled and thanked Bin, he asked if Bin wants to eat and told him that he’ll treat him dinner since they spent the day without eating. Bin wanted to say no but his stomach said otherwise making Myungjun laugh.

“Your tummy says he wants to eat!” Myungjun tapped Bin’s stomach and started skipping toward a fast food chain.

Time passed by and Bin didn’t notice that he was having fun with his company, Minhyuk was right, Myungjun really is fun to be with.

“hey, small person” Bin teased earning a smack from Myungjun “Kidding, thanks for today.”

“Thank you to you too! I’m sorry if I was a little pushy a while ago, I just really wanted to be friends with you.” Myungjun giggled

“tsss, don’t you have other friends to come with you?”

“hmm? Haha nah. They’re—“ Myungjun stalled “They’re busy with work hehe”

Moonbin scoffed and just gave him a nod. “Anyway, I’ll be going now! See you around?”

“ooooh? You consider me as a friend now?” Myungjun moved his eyebrows up and down which made Moonbin snort.

“I don’t have choice, you bribed me with food and even made me carry your stuff.”

“hey! You were the one who decided to carry my stuff!” Myungjun whined making Moonbin laugh lightly. They reached the exit and exchanged goodbyes.

“Bye friend! See you around!” Myungjun waved with a wide smile on his face. It may appear that Myungjun is just teasing Moonbin but in reality, Myungjun really is happy knowing that he gained a friend. They may not be as close as Jinwoo, but he was happy that at least, other than Jinwoo and Minhyuk, he’s got Bin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! it's been a whileee! sorry if it took long for me to update :((( ilyyy~

A few months later, news about Sunshine Blooms started to come across town. Myungjun had to hold off orders since he wanted to make every bouquet special as the way Sunshine Blooms started.

“Why don’t you add more staff, Myungjun?” Minhyuk suggested as he was cutting flower stems beside him “You could hit bigger if you get staff and produce more of these bouquets.”

Myungjun chuckled as he was tying the ribbon for the final touch of the bouquet he was creating.

“I already told you, Hyuk. I’m not in this business for money. Jinwoo gave me this shop so I can spend time with flowers and not fill our place with plants and succulents. The money I get is just a bonus.”

Myungjun turned to Minhyuk with a smile and clapped his hands for they finished all the orders in time. “Alright! We’re done! Hyuk, can you please deliver these to Mrs. Robinsons? I’ll deliver the other set of bouquets to the other owner.”

“Sure thing! Don’t forget to lock the door, you left it unlock twice or thrice already!” Minhyuk collected the flowers and nodded to Myungjun

“hehe sorry! I will. I promise”

Myungjun got his share of bouquets and walked across. He was thankful that the Dance studio was just near the shop and even if he was holding five bouquets he didn’t have to worry so much, or so he thought, because as he neared the studio, he felt his hand getting sore “I’m close anyway, I can do this.”

“Myungjun?” A voice said, Myungjun knew his voice but he couldn’t see him since the flowers were blocking his way

“B-Bin? It’s you right? Bin can you please take two of the bouquets please, my arms are hurting”

Moonbin sighed and kind of regretted calling Myungjun in the first place but he had no choice, he wasn’t that evil to leave Myungjun covered in flowers like that. He squinted when he took two bouquets from his hand revealing a person smiling wide.

“Hi there, Binnie! Oh—you’re sweating like hell, you look like a chick soaked in rain” Myungjun chuckled making Bin roll his eyes.

“What are you doing here? And what’ll I do with these flowers? It’s annoying.”

“heeey! My flowers aren’t annoying! These were ordered by this studio.. and I took time making these!” Myungjun pouted. Bin felt a tug on his heart; did he just feel guilty for calling a flower annoying? Sighing a little too loud, he whispered an apology and just pushed Myungjun inside.

“The office is straight ahead, the second room to the left, that’s the main.” Bin mumbled

“uhh, Bin I didn’t understand, don’t mumble.. and why can’t you just lead the way, hmm? pleaseee?”

Bin stared straight at Myungjun and sighed in defeat. He walked passed Myungjun and made way to the office with Myungjun following him from behind.

“I believe you can manage yourself now? Here’re your.. bouquets” Bin lazily stacked the bouquets he was holding on top of the other bouquets he was carrying and quickly left the office leaving Myungjun alone.

Myungjun groaned and mentally rolled his eyes. “well thanks B-Binnie..” he started to walk in to meet the ones who ordered.

“Oh Mr. Kim! Let me help you with that, why are you carrying all these—“ the woman who Myungjun thinks was on her late thirties reached out to help and laid the bouquets on the table. She turned to Myungjun who was dusting himself from the pollens that fell from the flowers he carried.

“The shop was nearby and I thought five bouquets were easy to carry!” Myungjun chuckled and scratch the back of his head.

“Silly! Anyway, thank you so much for these beautiful sets! I’m sure our guest would love them. Do you want some drink? You may sit down for a while I’ll get you one.”

“Oh please, don’t bother! I’m fine, thank you so much.” Myungjun politely declined and looked around. “but.. is it possible to know where Mr. Moon Bin is? Like his classroom or studio?”

The lady smiled and nodded “If I remember right, Mr. Moon is on his vacant time and will have a class in less than twenty minutes. He usually stays in the locker room before his class, you can check him there.”

Myungjun beamed and thanked her, moving quickly to go the locker room which, he realized that he doesn’t know where so he peaked in the room again chuckling awkwardly “Uh.. hehe. Miss, which way is the locker room, again?”

“hahaha just the room before this office.”

Myungjun mouthed “Thank you” and went to where Bin is.

He spotted Bin practicing, dancing to the music he was playing. He thought “maybe it’s for his class.” Enjoying what he was seeing he hid behind the lockers and watched him dance but after a few minutes he heard Bin sigh and stop the music he was playing.

“You do know that even if you’re small and good at hiding behind those lockers, I can smell you. You stink.“ Bin scrunched up his nose when Myungjun’s scent hit his senses—a floral scent. “What are you still doing here?” He raised an eyebrow when he saw Myungjun’s head peak behind the lockers smiling sheepishly and walking closer to him but stopped when bin raised his hand to stop him from coming closer. “Wait.”

Myungjun watched Bin open his locker, reaching something inside. He took out a bottle of perfume and went closer to him making Myungjun take a step back and gulp.

“Close your eyes” Bin said annoyed, Myungjun did as told and in seconds he heard and felt Bin spraying perfume on him. He thought Bin would stop after three sprays but weirdly, he’s on the seventh spray and he’s not stopping.

“There.” Bin clicked his tongue. “Next time you think we’ll bump into each other make sure you don’t smell like flowers. Anyway, what are you still doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in your shop?”

“Well, you’re here so I kinda wanna know what my FRIEND’s work is.” Myungjun giggled followed by a sneeze making Bin snort. Myungjun sneered at Bin and mumbled “it’s because of that damn perfume.”

“Sayin’ something, fairy?”

“I said it’s because of that damn perfume! Why spray so much on me when I smell just fine?! Aren’t you going to tour me around your work place? And what’s with you calling me fairy?!”

“You’re too loud for someone your size.” Bin moved pass Myungjun who had his mouth open in disbelief with what Bin just said and put the perfume back in his locker. “and no, I won’t _tour_ you. Why would I?” Bin looked at the time and saw that he’s just five minutes away from his next class. “Hey I’ll leave you be, I need to go to my next class.”

Myungjun pouted and whispered “You sprayed a lot of perfume on me just to leave me here, what a friend.” But eventually, he followed Bin to his class.

He wondered why the class had their doors open, he wondered if they usually do it like that, he also wondered how he got inside sitting on one of the chairs just beside the entrance. His eyes met Bin’s while he was sitting, watching him teach and saw a confused expression on his face but quickly shrugged it off and started counting for his students.

“left foot first— watch your steps you don’t want to trip while in the middle of a dance— straighten your back—“ Myungjun smiled seeing how Bin was teaching and was really paying attention to each of his students, he was immersed in what was happening that he didn’t notice the lady from the office standing at the door of the room together with five people wearing formal attires.

“Isn’t he amazing?” Myungjun heard the lady speak “He’s currently our top instructor here in this studio. We knew he had a potential when he applied but he exceeded our expectations.”

Myungjun’s lips curved up in a smile and felt a sense of pride with what he was hearing, he IS Bin’s friend and hearing the head say that made him happy.

“He can make a non-dancer look like they can dance when Bin gets a hold of them” the group laughed making Bin turn his attention to them

“Ma’am! Good afternoon! I’m sorry I didn’t notice—“

“It’s okay Mr. Moon, we were just watching you teach but now that you’ve seen us, let me introduce to you our sponsors.”

After introducing, one of the sponsors eyed Bin from head to toe and teasingly said “Is it really true that you can make a non-dancer look like the can dance when you get a hold of them?”

“ah.. hahaha.. I’m not so sure about that, Sir.” Bin politely answered

“A humble child hmm?” they chuckled

“Why not give it a shot, Binnie?” Myungjun piped in making everyone turn to him. Realizing what he did he waved it off and chuckled “ah I’m sorry, I didn’t—“ but before Myungjun could say that it was nothing, the lady head smirked and cut him off.

“That’s actually a great idea! Why don’t Mr. Moon dance our guest here.” She slowly pulled Myungjun up and turned to look at the sponsors “He was the one who made the bouquets we gave you, by the way.”

Myungun swore he should’ve just shut his mouth or even better, left when Bin started class. He bit his lip and turned to look at Bin apologetically making him roll his eyes.

“I.. I don’t dance.. I’m sorry—“ Myungjun tried to get out, smiling sheepishly, moving away.

“That’s perfect, then! Come on Mr. Moon, I’m sure if you can dance with strangers, you can dance your friend.”

Leaving him with no choice, Bin started walking towards Myungjun with a blank look on his face, he reached for the smaller’s hand and smiled to their guest. He slowly pulled Myungjun to the center of the studio and got his phone to pick a song.

“I’m s-sorry Binnie.. I should’ve just left a while ago.” Myungjun whispered peaking on Bin’s phone.

“yeah you should’ve. But since you didn’t, you will have to dance with me.”


End file.
